Confusion Reigns
by Ananaka
Summary: RyouxBakura fluffiness! Ryou tells Bakura about Christmas while trying to get Bakura to notice him. Revamped! Complete!


Summary: This is most likely going to be a one shot. I decided to write it because Christmas is coming up...In over a month... Eventually.. So anyway, This is about Ryou decorating his house while trying to get Bakura to notice him. Yaoi.

Rating: Pg, finally, one that will stay Pg! Muahahaha! Anyway...

Genre: Fluff!

Ryou Bakura walked through his home stringing garland around in decoration for the upcoming holiday.

This will be it! Bakura will finally realize how I feel about him! What better time of the year than Christmas? And we'll cuddle by the fire, and he'll tell me how much he likes me, an-

Ryou's thoughts were soon cut short though as Bakura yelled down the hall about the garland and other decorations.

"Ryou! What is all this crap?" He screamed as he came out of his bedroom with garland hoplessly tangled in his hair. Ryou giggled at the sight and thought to himself how cute Bakura looked.

"What? What are you staring at!" Hespat towards Ryou- when he noticed the red garland hanging from his hair. Annoyed,Bakura ripped it off and through it to the ground with a growl.

"It's Christmas Bakura, the happiest time of the year!" Ryou said as he led his Yami to the kitchen table to tell him about it.

"Where are we going Ryou?" Bakura asked still slightly annoyed with an exasperated sigh.

"To the kitchen! I'll tell you all about Christmas!" Ryou chirpped as he held Bakura's hand.

After they had sat down Ryou started telling Bakura about Christmas.

"Christmas is the happiest time of the year because it's a time that you spend with your family, and the people you _love_." Ryou said emphasizing the word 'love', as he watched Bakura's every move with hearts in his eyes.

While Bakura sat at the table bored out of his mind, even the kitchen cabinets seemed more interesting than what Ryou was rattling on about.

"Christmas is also a time to be thankful for things that have happened in your life. I'm thankful that we get to spend this time together, and that I got you in the sennen ring! Are you thankful for anything Bakura? Ryou asked him, leaning forward to see what his yami had to say.

Bakura seemed to think about this for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I'm thankful that this only has to happen once a year." Before he got up and walked out of the room leaving a very disgruntled Ryou behind him.

Ryou frowned down towards the table for a moment. What had Bakura meant by that? But soon his thoughts were wrapped up again in his love for Bakura.

"Bakura wait!" Ryou yelled as he chased his yami out of the room. Once he caught up with Bakura he was sitting in front of the fire place, watching the wood burn and wither away in the flames.

"Whatcha doing Bakura?" Ryou asked, hoping that his fantasy of cuddling in front of the fire place would come true.

"Nothing. Is there something that you wanted?" Bakura asked his lighter half, annoyed. Ryou cuddled closer to him and said, "No. Hey Bakura?" Ryou asked with his eyes shining and half-lidded.

"Yes?" He asked his light back while looking into his eyes.

"I'm um sort of cold." Ryou said. Yes! And he'll put his arms around me and we'll cuddle and- Oh, it'll be so great! We'll spend Christmas eve holding one another, Yay! Ryou's mind called out as he inwardly smiled.

"..So? Go up to your room." Bakura answered, just as he got up from the sofa to go back into the kitchen, most likely to get more food. Ryou was left behid once more, shocked. So? So! What does he mean 'so'? He _will_ realize his feelings for me and he _will_ like it! Ryou fumed inside his mind. Enough was enough! Ryou now had a determined expression upon his face as he stalked into the kitchen to try and talk to Bakura again.

"Hey Ryou?" Bakura asked as he stood in the covers, raiding them yet again.

Ryou's heart fluttered hearing Bakura say his name. All rage that had once been there was now gone.

"Yes Bakura?" He asked hoping that Bakura would say the words that he had longed to hear for so long.

"We got anymore of those chocolate covered cherries?" He asked as he turned to look at Ryou. Ryou's hopes had been dashed for the third time that night! They would not be dashed again!

"Yes Bakura, on top of the fridge." He said monotone, and annoyed with his darker half. Chocolate covered cherries? He would never get Bakura to notice him at this rate.

"Great! Thanks Ryou." He said as he reached on top of the refrigerator and pulled down his chocolaty snack. It was a well known fact that Bakura loved cherried-ever since ancient times-however rare they may have been. It was also well known that he adored chocolate since he had gotten his body back in modern times. Put the two together and you have one happy thief lord.

"No really, the pleasure is mine." Ryou spoke sardonically,monotone yet again, but watching his dark down the sweet cherries made him sweat. Ryou decided that it would be best if he went back into the living room and rested his fractured heart on the sofa.

Well, if I can't win him over tonight, then I'll get him tomorrow with his present!Just after he had finished his thought Bakura walked back into the room he had a small amount of chocolate around his mouth still. I'm not goona make it through the night. Ryou's thoughts echoed hopelessly as he put on a solemn expression, being trapped within his own head.

"Ryou!" Bakura demanded with a slight frown in an expecting manner.

"Hm?" Was Ryou's cunning, witty reply.

"I've been talking to you." Bakura said annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." He said as a blush graced his features. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even listened to what bakura was saying-great move.

"Oh, well nevermind." Bakura said nonchalantly as the thoughtpassed hecrashed down next to Ryou on the couch.

"It's okay Bakura-kun, you can tell me anything!" Ryou squeaked out, smiling at Bakura. Everyone else _loved_ his smile-was Bakura the only one immune?

They sat in anawkward silence for awhile- or at least it was awkward for Ryou. Deciding to try and strike up a conversation with his favorite person, Ryou said, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Nothing." Bakura replied in an almost bored fashion, Bakurahad a habit of replying with one word responses.

"Oh, well how has your day been?" Ryou asked hoping to get something out of him that was more than one word.

"Same as usual." Bakura replied, getting a bit more annoyed at each passing second.

"Um, nothing interesting?" Ryou asked, desperate to talk to his ymi.

"Not really. What's up with you today? You've been acting really weird." Bakura yelled, finally irritated enough to do so. His yami, always blunt and to the point.

Ryou started to blush and turned his head, "How so?" He asked, hoping that his yami hadn't found out his secret, and if he did that he felt the same. It was very awkward.

"I don't know, just strange. Stop it." That was when Ryou's world crashed down around him. Bakura didn't like the way he had been acting? Did that mean that he didn't like spending time with him? That he didn't like him? Ryou felt his eyes well up with tears.

"Okay Bakura, sorry." And with that he got up off the sofa and walked slowly to his room, thinking only about Bakura.

"See!" Bakura yelled after him, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I mean gods! If you really wanted to tell me that you like me, you should have just spit it out!" Bakura finally finished, crossing his arms in a huff.

Ryou was facing away from Bakura and invented a new shade of red.

"E..E..Excuse me yami?" He finally choked out, feeling like he would die of embarrassment.

"That you like me, you should have just told me." Bakura repeated bluntly as if it were a simple everyday phrase.

"W..W..What?" Ryou squeeled.

"Hello, where have you been?" Bakura said elongating the 'hello' part as he waved one arm back and forth behind Ryou.

"It's so obvious." He said as he looked at Ryou, or rather his back again.

"Well um..I..I..uhm..I- Ryoustarted as he got cut off by Bakura's yelling.

"Spit it out!" Bakura spat.

"I really like you Bakura!" Ryou screamed as he turned around to look at Bakura, face to face.

"There, that wasn't so hard!" Bakura said smiling as he walked right by Ryou, patting him on the back on his way up to his room. Leaving a very confused, embarrassed Ryou behind him, yet again.

"What?" Ryou asked himself as he ran to his own bedroom to contemplate the events that had just taken place. Now more confused than he had ever been.

So what do you think? Should I make a sequel? Ja ne! This has been revamped and better than before!


End file.
